


Game

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Captain Canary A-Z [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CaptainCanaryAZ, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I say we make this interesting.A game... no, a wager.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

Game

xXx

"It was not. It didn't happen like that at all." Sara's voice carried as she entered the cargo hold, Leonard on her heels. Mick glanced up from where he was tinkering with his heat gun. 

"I beg to differ Assassin." Leonard replied as Sara stopped and whirled around hands on her hips. 

"Beg huh? I like it when you beg.” Sara teased. Leonard smirked stifling a chuckle when he heard Mick groan. 

“You can’t distract me Sara, I’m not backing down from my position.” Leonard told her, leaning cockily against one of the crates. 

“Hey, if you're okay with being wrong, that’s your own business.” she replied sickly sweet. Behind them Mick chuckled. 

“Ooo, low blow.” he muttered. 

“Pardon me Miss Lance, Mr. Snart, if I may, I can solve this spat of yours with a quick search through my data banks.” 

“Hold that thought Gideon.” Leonard told it standing up straight. “I say we make this interesting. A game... no, a wager.” he drawled. 

“Oh, what did you have in mind?” she crossed her arms defensively. 

Leonard smirked. “How about, if I’m right…” he stepped closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear much to Mick’s amusement. She was scowling at him when he backed away.

“A nerd and a perv, who knew.” she replied turning her attention to Mick as he raised his hand in response to her question. She snorted and shook her head. “Alright, but if I win you have to…” she hesitated thinking about it for a moment. “You have to go out for drinks with Barry the next time we’re home.” she finally said. 

“That’s it? Tough, but not terrible.”

“I’m not finished.” she didn’t hesitate and if Leonard hadn’t been so sure he was right, he might have been nervous. “You have to have drinks with Barry, while wearing a Flash t-shirt. It has to be visible at all time and if he or anyone else asks about it, you have to act like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Oh, and you can’t tell him you lost a bet.” 

Leonard scowled, ignoring Mick’s snickers behind them. “You know what, fine. I agree, and you know why? Because I’m right.”

“Gideon?”

“Miss Lance is correct.”

“Yes!” Sara threw up her hands in the air grinning as Leonard’s face fell. Mick laughed at her antics as she started a little victory dance around him. Leonard sighed, throwing his head back to stare up at the ceiling. He only looked away when she hip checked him, jerking him forward. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” he grumbled, forcing himself not to laugh at the playful look on her face. 

“Gideon?”

“Yes Miss Lance?” 

“A Flash shirt in Leonard’s size please and thank you.” She grinned. 

“Of course Miss Lance.” 

Sara shimmied a little in front of him, taking great pleasure in the annoyance on his face. “Careful Sara, your evil is showing.” 

Sara grinned, sidling up to him and running her hands down the lapels of his leather jacket. “Awe, don’t be a sore loser baby.” she replied. “Maybe if you’re a good boy we can still do that thing you wanted.” 

Leonard smirked. “The irony of having to be good for something so…”

“Okay.” Mick interrupted loudly. “Can you do this somewhere else.” he gestured around them annoyed. 

“Sure.” Sara replied perking up. “Let’s go pick up your shirt in the fabrication room and then find Rip. Maybe I can convince him to let us go home for a night or two.” 

“Can’t wait.” 

 


End file.
